


I Love You Too

by missxip69



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, School, Sex, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top!Iwaizumi, True Love, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, bottom!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: Five AUs all in response to the phrase "I LOVE YOU" made by either Oikawa or Hajime.*Also: Beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	I Love You Too

#1: First Time

"Oh, god, I need-- I need you to fuck me, fuck me right _now_!" Tooru groans, his hips lifting off the bed as Hajime teases him.

"Okay, okay, god. Stop whining," the raven rolls his eyes, slipping himself inside Tooru's tight body.

"God! Oh, god!" The volleyball star moans loudly, clawing at his boyfriend's back.

"So good," Hajime licks Tooru's neck, earning a yelp in surprise from the brunette. "You feel so good."

"It hurts, you ass!"

"It's your first time, it's kind of supposed to," Hajime shrugs, slowly pulling himself out and thrusting back in.

"Ah! No! No way, no. No, w-we... we can't, I can't, it's..." his desperate refusals are drowned out by moans as Hajime sets up his pace, pin-pointing an exact spot that he knows will drive Tooru wild, already stimulated from his fingers beforehand.

"Didn't you just say you wanted it?" He grins as Oikawa practically melts as that spot is rammed into repeatedly.

They kiss deeply as their movements become more erratic, and eventually allowing them to both spill over the edge.

"I love you," Iwaizumi whispers into Tooru's ear as he begins to pull out.

But then Oikawa squeaks cutely, clamping down on him and bringing him back into pleasure.

"You did that on purpose! You know what that spot does to-- Uhn!" Hajime grins at him, shutting him up with another thrust.

#2: The Everyday

"Iwa-chan! I'm headed out to work," he straightens his dress shirt, gazing at his ass in the mirror. "Damn, I look good in these capris."

"You sure do," Hajime walks over to him, giving him a slight squeeze before a peck on the cheek. "Beautiful. I'll have to be careful, Professor, one of those college kids might want to take you away from me." He grins when Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Y-You're the only one for me, stupid Iwa." He hugs his boyfriend, resting his head just under the man's chin. "I love you."

"I know," Iwaizumi laughs when Oikawa pouts, parting from him with a shove.

"Fine, no sex tonight. You get to stare at this ass and do nothing to it!"

Hajime's jaw drops. "Aw, come on, baby! I love you, you do know that, right?"

"I don't!" Tooru _hmph_ s, walking out the door with a mischievous grin on his face.

#3: Awkwarddd

Fans were screaming. Girls were squealing. 

Hajime, on the other hand, was scowling.

No one should get to see Tooru with his shirt off but him.

One girl in the stands was drooling. Another taking pictures. Another fainted.

He's had enough.

As soon as the ball comes to him, he spikes it back over the net, not even waiting for it to hit the ground- he knows it will- before turning around and walking over to Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan?! What're you--" his childhood friend asks stupidly.

Hajime sets his jaw before snaking his hand around the small of Oikawa's back, the other around his neck, and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Tooru makes a shocked noise through his nose, but quickly his eyes flutter closed, returning the kiss with vigor.

"I love you," Iwaizumi says when they finally part, a strand of saliva connecting their swollen lips.

"I... that was... wow," he sighs contentedly.

"YES!" Mattsun calls.

"FINALLY!!" Yahaba shouts. 

The whole crowd stands, cheering and hollering and clapping.

"Um..." Oikawa blushes, hardcore. "H-Has anyone seen my shirt?"

 #4: The Siblings

Iwaizumi walks with his girlfriend to her house, dropping her off.

He stands there to make sure she gets in alright, when he notices a dark shadow and a mop of brunette hair moving around in her bedroom. The curtains flow with the open doors to the balcony, so he calls up to her, "Love you, baby!"

He's disgusted to see none other than his girlfriend's older brother, Oikawa Tooru, come out on the ledge, shirtless. "Thanks, _honey_ ," he laughs as his sister chastises him from inside.

"That was meant for me, you ass!"

He rolls his eyes, turning around and headed in the direction of his own home, two blocks down the road.

His phone goes off.

It's a message from Tooru.

_(800)199-XXXX: I love you, too, BTW. You better thank my sister for being okay with being your fake girlfriend in public._

He smiles, texting back.

_(800)197-XXXX: She's the best. Not better than you, though, baby._

_(800)199-XXXX: Aaw, Iwa-chan, you make me bluuush! Hey, when will your parents fall off our scent so my sister can dump you?_

_(800)197-XXXX: Just long enough so that they realize you and I are "just friends." She and I are going to do another week. She'll dump me in the school cafeteria after that._

_(800)199-XXXX: Good. I don't like being with a man in a relationship with my sister._

_(800)197-XXXX: I'm only yours, baby._

_(800)199-XXXX: Don't you ever forget it, Iwa-chan._

#5: Wait, What?

"I love you."

"...eh?" Oikawa's eyes widen as Iwaizumi steps closer.

A hand clasps around his own. "I love you, Tooru."

"Wait, what?"

"I love you," that grip tightens worriedly.

"No... No, I heard you, I just... what?"

Hajime groans, "If you heard me, stop asking me that!"

"No! That's not what I mean! I just, I mean, like... why?"

"Well," Iwaizumi shuffles on his feet. "You're cute. You're nice, even if it's way, way deep down. You act all high and mighty but you're really just a ball of fluff."

"I--! I am not!" Tooru pouts, his nose turning up slightly.

"See? That's what I mean," Hajime chuckles, pressing a kiss to Oikawa's hand. "You're pretty. You're adorable when you're mad, and you've been my best friend for 17 years. What other reasons do I need?"

The brunette blushes. "I... I'm really pretty?"

"Yeah."

"Like, like, _really_ pretty?" Tooru's free hand tucks a piece of hair behind his ear.

"The most beautiful person I know."

Their foreheads meet gently, and Oikawa smiles. "I think that's a horrible decision, you know. But... I think I love you, too."

"Wait, what? Really?" Iwaizumi says, shocked as Tooru nods his head.

Leaning in for a kiss, the night ends with them wrapped in each other's arms, laying on Oikawa's bed, cuddling and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Which one was your fave? Let me know, I'll do an extension if enough people like it!
> 
> -
> 
> Kudos. Comment. Bookmark me!


End file.
